


Calling All Stations (Vid)

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Find me like you always do. I'm lost. </em>
  <br/><em>I have so much to tell you. Please... find me. Come to me. </em>
  <br/><em>I've failed you before, but I know you won't fail me.</em>
  <br/><em> My time is running out.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling All Stations (Vid)

Story: Trapped in the canyon, Hutch recalls how he had almost lost Starsky once. He realizes what and who's important to him. He has to tell Starsky about it; only if Starsky finds him on time.


End file.
